darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations/Archive3
V8 Support #Some credit goes to Woody, who helped with the intro a bit. Gro ''Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!!'' 18:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # After tweaks. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # After more tweaks. 19:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # 18:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) # 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 20:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) # --''Darth tom'' Message me 20:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #Yeah, OK Enochf 00:29, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments NOOOOOOOOO! Support # Hell yes! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) # --'Darth tom' Message me 20:09, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #YEEEEEESSS! [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]]20:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #I was going to vote no (reminded me too much of AAAAAAAAA! from uncyc) but then it hit me. 05:13, January 25, 2010 (UTC) # Much, much better. 17:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 17:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper 1000']] So stupid and random, it's hilarious! # The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 22:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #NOOOOOOOO! In explanation, page layout is too disorderly, anarchic. AoE after makeover. Karohalva 20:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #I feel inclined to agree. Yes, I know the page is meant to be disorderly and out of control in a sense, but it does need to be cleaned up. Especially that one link that goes off the page. 'AndFTW!Spam me 22:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #* I'm forced to agree with Karo and Andftw. The article is funny in its own way, and quite inventiv, but they layout needs major overhauling. BEEBLE BEEBLE BEEBLE is one example of where such a nonsense article worked. 23:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) #*I actually agree with Woody on this. The format is an eye sore. If it can be fixed up a bit, it would have my vote. '''The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 21:43, January 20, 2010 (UTC) #*I believe that all objections have been fixed technically, I personally made the article ''fit the borders of the page and threw in a couple of 's for a better layout and whatnot. Please re-review the article and either elaborate or strike your oppose votes. Thanks and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) **Done done and done. Votes been striked. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 22:22, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Comments Motion to strike further outstanding objections # Both Karo and Andftw have been asked to re-review/strike/elaborate their objections and still didn't. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) # — 'SG ' 'needed' 20:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) # Thirded. 21:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Holoshop (3/1/0) Support # 23:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) # 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC) #Mmm, teh socks Enochf 17:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments You Got Served 'Support' #Short scene that happened before Alderaan was blown to peices. Once again, be tough on it, I'm trying to get my wiki humor back. The Almighty Ninja [[User talk:StarNinja99|''That chick that cried!]] 22:13, 25 February 2011 (UTC) # 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Talk]] 15:13, 26 February 2011 (UTC) #*Forget to login? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](talk) 00:31, 10 February 2011 (UTC) # Supergeeky1 10:54, 26 February 2011 (UTC) 'Oppose' * Either create Intergalactic Fed-Ex or nix the redlink, needs a spellcheck too, other than that fine work nina. Madclaw ''Talk'' 13:07, 7 February 2011 (UTC) 'Comments' *Done, done, and done. The Almighty Ninja ''That chick that cried!'' 22:13, 25 February 2011 (UTC)